


The Stuff they Write

by PaganWitchIsis



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Fanfiction, Funny, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, cucumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganWitchIsis/pseuds/PaganWitchIsis
Summary: What would happen if our favorite pair discovered fanfiction and saw the stuff we write about them, not what you would expect. Yuki x Shuichi funny!





	The Stuff they Write

Hey guys, I just had a short idea and thought I'd write it down.

Enjoy! Also, the cucumber reference was because I was speaking to a friend. She dared me to incorporate it into any of my stories. I think I did a good job with that.

~

Yuki couldn't believe what he was reading. He just couldn't.

Finishing his novel ahead of time, Yuki thought he'd check out the internet for a bit under the alias that he was still meeting a deadline. Of course he wasn't, he just wanted the boy to leave him alone for two minutes.

"Where do they get this stuff?" Yuki muttered.

As if on cue, Shuichi decided to knock lightly on the door and let himself in. "What's wrong Eiri?"

"we'll, according to our raving fan girls...and boys for that matter, they would like us to do a lot of things." Shuichi was confused. "what are you talking about?"

"well, I needed a break and thought I'd check out the stories being written about us, and lo and behold there are some interesting ideas in here. Crappy writing of course but great ideas." Shuichi didn't even know that people obsessed so much as to make up alternate universes where they could do what they will at the simplest command. What kind of people had nothing better to do than fantasize? "Like what?"

"well, this one here" Shuichi watched as his lover clicked another tab and displayed pages and pages of writing " is about me killing you because you were cheating on my with Sakuma and in my grief, I fucked Tohma." He clicked another tab. " This one is about me letting you screw me instead of the other way around" that one in particular peaked his interest. Shuichi remembered to look that up later, maybe if he was lucky it wouldn't be such a dream.

"and this one is great too, someone decided to have me, you, Ryuichi and Tatshua going at it at the same time. Such imagination! I might as well be watching porn with as much detail as they are giving me."

"you read them?" Shuichi snaked his arms around his lover's neck

"well, I'd be lying if I said that the ideas weren't original. Some of these are worthy of going into my next novel. Well, without the gay part of course. I don't think my fan's would appreciate me making gay books all of a sudden."

Shuichi nibbled at Yuki's ear earning a low moan in response. "Horny already? I didn't do anything."

"It's the stories, reading about what-if's and cucumbers has me curious."

"Cucumbers?"

"hehe, you'll see."

Shuichi trailed his tongue down the novelist's throat and began sucking the tender flesh at his collarbones.

"I wonder how they'd feel if I reviewed their crap?" Yuki looked up at the site name fan fiction. net. What kind of name was that? Yuki dipped his head back forgetting his silent argument and savored the sensation washing over him and Shuichi took his member into his mouth. Yuki was too preoccupied to notice the singer unzip his pants and free his length. Maybe the writing was getting to him, he might be so kind as to not be as harsh as he should on the work before him. 'cucumbers….sounds like a plan in the future.' Yuki thought. With the stuff he read on that site, he would be prepared for anything Shuichi had to deal with. For god's sake, there was stories of Shuichi getting pregnant. That thought alone scared the man into wearing condoms so to not test the theory of something like that happen. Not supposed to happen of course but with Shuichi, anything was possible.

Yuki's pants grew heavy as his lover was sucking him off a second time. Was his thoughts so distracting he didn't recognize the first release? Yuki's hand grasped the boy's hair lightly, gently rocking him back and forth. "Shu…I…chi" he panted out, his boy slouching for better access. Shuichi was playing with himself, the author noted. Yuki pulled back for a second and removed himself from a chair. Leaning forward Yuki removed Shuichi's hand from his arousal as Shuichi continued to devour him. Yuki took him in his mouth. The two gasping and sucking, a fierce battle to see who would have the other cum first. Yuki was at an unfair advantage and was determined to win, licking up the fat vein under the shaft, Shuichi shuddered. After what seemed like minutes, Yuki had forced the boy into submission first. His seed being eaten greedily by his love, in which soon after repeated the process for a second time.

They released themselves from each other and Shuichi snuggled closer to the man. Kissing him lightly, he huskily said, "I love you" before passing out on the man, their mess gluing them together.

~

"What the? They have my personality all wrong!" Yuki bellowed after reading that. He never would have thought that some fan would write a story over them reading the crappy stories on the very site he had found that estranged article. Genius maybe to think ahead of how they'd react however she…or he for that matter had it all wrong. Yuki wouldn't stop with a blow job for one, two, the boy was never quite and three, he would not just lay there, in a mess and sleep with his lover in his office. If anything about Yuki was apparent, it was his determination for everything to be clean. Couldn't they grasp that at least?

Shuichi just looked at Yuki and whispered in his ear "Can we try some of these things out?"

Yuki smiled, a good compliment would follow if it felt anything like how the author described it. Time for things to be put to the test.

Author's Note - HA! Wasn't expecting THAT were you! REVIEW


End file.
